Perfección
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Draco era un perfecto miembro de la Casa Malfoy y la Casa Black, enorgullecía a sus dos líneas sanguíneas. Mortífago, poderoso, envidiado. Tenía todo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan vacío?


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentmente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto: Draco Malfoy del foro Las Cuatro Casas._

* * *

En su infancia Draco había sido el típico niño de papá, siempre buscando aprobación, siempre buscando hacerlo sentir orgulloso, de cumplir sus exigencias.

Él era un Malfoy, una familia influyente.

Él también era un Black, un linaje antiguo y poderoso.

Él era el heredero, el que debía ser perfecto.

Y Draco se había vuelto lo que su padre quería; un perfecto representante de las dos importantes casas.

Sus amigos estaban con él por su influencia, las chicas lo veían anhelantes por su poder, los demás padres envidiaban a los suyos por tener un hijo tan perfecto.

Hasta que piso Hogwarts, hasta que los conoció a ellos.

Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, el hábil buscador, el héroe. Su enemigo. Los demás le daban la atención, elogios y admiración. Era Draco el que merecía, tenía, eso. No él, no el estúpido Harry Potter.

Ron Weasley, el menor de los Weasley, mejor amigo del Niño que Vivió, una comadreja. Un buen blanco para fastidiar. Rápidamente Draco descubrió que al pequeño Potty no se le podía fastidiar, pero sí que le molestaba que se metiesen con sus amigos y el Weasley era fácil de molestar. Sin embargo la personas seguían pendientes de él, de Ron Weasley, un ser inferior. Pero que recibía más atención que Draco.

Hermione Granger, la mejor de la clase, parte del Trío de Oro, una sangre sucia. A diferencia del Weasley la morena sobresalía por sí misma. Una niña altanera, orgullosa y malhumorada, un total fastidio. Draco debía odiarla, detestarla y debería avergonzarle que una asquerosa impura tuviese mejores notas que él. Así que la humilló, la repudió, la detestó. Sin embargo los demás la veían con asombro, con respeto.

El maldito Trío de Oro era todo lo que Draco debía odiar, ¿entonces por qué los envidiaba tanto?, ¿por qué le molestaba de sobre manera sus risas, sus secretos, sus aventuras?, ¿por qué quería algo así? Solo eran un estúpido niño pobre, otro sin padres y una asquerosa impura, no tenían nada de especial. Pero tenían algo que Draco nunca tuvo; una verdadera amistad, infundada en cariño, no en miedo.

Así que se burló de ellos, los atacó y los fastidió de sobremanera.

Se formó un nombre, como el príncipe de Slytherin, como una persona a la que temer, respetar. Sus amigos lo adulaban, las chicas admiraban su físico.

Era perfecto, lo que siempre había querido su padre.

Y la guerra llegó junto a nuevas obligaciones.

El Señor Oscuro debía tener nuevos reclutas y la primera opción eran los hijos de sus mortífagos, siendo Draco uno de ellos. El rubio no quería, él no iba a seguir las órdenes de un mestizo, pero su padre lo obligó.

Era honor, era gloria, era obligación.

Así que poco tiempo después tuvo su marca en el antebrazo izquierdo y también su primera misión.

Y Draco se había obligado a concentrarse, a perfeccionar su plan. Ya no tenía tiempo para sus amigos, para ser el príncipe de nada. Tenía que cumplir su deber.

Y, sin saberlo, se había vuelto algo que había llegado a odiar.

Una persona desesperada, acorralada, decrepita. Habían sacado su interior y lo habían roto, lo habían vuelto en algo oscuro, retorcido.

Y la Guerra acabo.

Y su padre se fue.

Y todo lo que le quedó fue odio y decepción.

Ahora no era grande, no era poderoso, no era perfecto.

Era un despojo, un renegado, un cobarde.

Y no tenía nada ni a nadie.

¿Y qué esperaba? Había sido un estúpido crío siguiendo órdenes sin pensar.

Y llego ella. Con su sonrisa, su cabello desordenado y perdón.

Y llegó ella. Con la calma, la esperanza.

Y llegó ella. Su peor enemiga, una mujer que le concedería una segunda oportunidad.

Porque Hermione Granger siempre fue mejor que él.

Porque Hermione Granger era perfecta.

Porque estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 639_**

 ** _A falta de tiempo me salió drabble XD Pero creo que refleja lo que quiero._**

 ** _Curioso, ¿no? Que haya metido así por casualidad dos de mi OTPs en el reto. Primero Drarry y ahora Dramione XD_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
